


Creation

by FudgingPastry



Series: That God AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our world did not start with a bang. In fact, it began with no sound at all. It was nothing but a distant rumble, the shaking of a ground foreign to all. Our world was not made from a god who believed it should exist. No, our world was made by accident. It was made from the results of a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation

Our world did not start with a bang. In fact, it began with no sound at all. It was nothing but a distant rumble, the shaking of a ground foreign to all. Our world was not made from a god who believed it should exist. No, our world was made by accident. It was made from the results of a war. This war had been raging for millennia. It started when time first began.

This war was between the Ancients, the Lord and the Muse. The Lord was a being filled with a hatred darker than the deepest oceans, a chaos that would not be quelled until everything in his path was obliterated. The Muse was not his opposite. She was filled with anger as well, but her anger did not burn and destroy. No, hers was a cold anger against the Lord and all he stood for. She was order where he was chaos. She was snarling teeth and defensive where he was triumphant smile and offensive.

He threw her and she collided into a huge hunk of rock. The force of her impact shattered the rock. She flew after him, white wings open and she tackled him, throwing him against the surface of a moon. He swung at her, his arm raising his mace and he brought in down on her back. She gasped in shock, but she retaliated. With her powers, she evaded his next attack and brought a hail of stone upon him. There was no movement and the Muse took the chance to breathe. Their battle must be coming to an end. They had been battling for as long as she could remember. She was tired. She was old. But she would not rest until she saw the Lord beaten and defeated.

She had just taken a break to regain her breath when the Lord’s mace collided into her side. The impact rattled her throughout her bones and she gasped for breath. The Lord grabbed her neck and brought her close to him. He grinned and he hurled her down. She plummeted to the surface of large hunk of rock. The force of her impact knocked the breath out of her and the Muse laid there on the surface of the world, her blood dripping from her wound and into the parched ground. The Lord’s triumphant laugh thundered through the sky, darkening the clouds with his black wings. The Muse snarled and pushed her body upright and flew after her enemy.

They collided again and she grabbed his leg and swung him at the surface of the world. Even that action wearied her. As his body hit the ground, he pushed the earth and the stone up and against each other and they formed into mountains. He laid there for a long while and she flew down closer. Something told her that their battle would end here. Here on this desolate, empty world. Perhaps it was the way her blood soaked into the deep trenches and gashes in the earth. Soon, she would know peace.

But the Lord had to die with her. She would not let him escape again. Just as she near his body, he lurched up and grabbed ahold of her. He whispered horrid things into her ear and he stabbed the end of his mace up and into her gut. She gasped at the pain and her wings faltered. Her death racing quickly at her, she flew higher, dragging him up with her. He maddeningly tried to free himself from her, but her claws ripped through his wings and made them useless. She flew high until she no longer had the strength. And when her wings finally failed, the Muse and the Lord plummeted to the ground.

They landed with an impact that shook through the world. She felt the Lord crumple underneath her weight. She stood on shaking feet and left him behind, wandering far from him to a place she could finally rest.

The Muse collapsed in a valley, the soles of her feet resting near a steep cliff, and it was there she breathed her last. Her blood ran into the earth and became the water we drink, her bones became the dark earth we tread upon, and her remains faded and became the aether from which all things come from. And from the newly formed aether were born three immortals with the power of the aether at their fingertips: Captor, Peixes, and Makara.


End file.
